


Merry Christmas, Darling~

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: I know this is super short (as most as my Gorillaz fics tend to be lol), but this is basically a short fic of what I thought the Murlac proposal would be like.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)





	Merry Christmas, Darling~

It was Christmas day and the band members of Gorillaz were finishing opening their presents. "Well, I think that's all the presents." Russel said since he was the one passing out the gifts. "Not so fast, Russ. I got one more present." Murdoc said as he stood up and put his hand in his pocket for a brief moment, as if he were checking for something. The others looked at each other in confusion as Murdoc went in front of Lilac and got on one knee. Lilac smiled, not knowing what was going on, but assuming he had a present for her. He took her hand in his and winked at her before he spoke. "Lilac, my love, I don't even know where to start. You're a wonderful woman. You're beautiful, loving, talented, hella good in bed, and my true love. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you and start a family one day...so anyways..." Murdoc went on as he began to pull out a small black box out of his pocket. Lilac's eyes widened and started to form tears as she realized what was going on. Her heart raced as she put one hand up to her mouth. "My darling Lilac, will you marry me?" He asked her as opened up the box to reveal a tiara shaped wedding ring with small diamonds on it. Lilac began to cry as she nodded her head. "Yeah." She happily cried as she hugged Murdoc. Murdoc then put the ring on her finger before passionately kissing her. A few claps and some "awws" went around the room before the band settled down to watch a nice little Christmas movie. Lilac and Murdoc left the room after a little while to do "other things", but once they finished and drifted off to sleep, they both knew in their hearts...this was a new beginning.


End file.
